Naruto: Ninja of Eternity
by Damnedlight
Summary: After being imprisoned in limbo for a countless period of time and accidentally escaping through Thalia's Tree, Naruto awakens to find himself caught in a war between the Gods and the Titans perhaps, changing the very course of history. Forever.
1. Chapter 1

Limbo, a endless drowning sea of overpowering white.

This indeterminate state was not the best aspect of mind to be, mused a certain blonde haired Ninja.

His azure blue eyes squinted around the endless desert, wondering if there was going to be anything more in this forced existence.

**"We would not be here brat, if you had decided to use my infinite power to defeat your so called best friend..." **

Ah yes and how could he ever forget Kyuubi, the demonic soul that over the countless passing of time had become his one and only acquaintance in the endless gloom. A bored and restless sigh filled the empty space, echoing along the invisible walls as he talked to his inner demon.

"You know what my Nindo used to be Kyuubi. It was to never give up no matter what and I made a promise to bring him back unharmed. "

**"You do have a point."**

The strange pair pondered and mused on their conversation as they floated across the endless white universe, filled with only their consciousness. The Boy shrugged his shoulders, as if agreeing silently with himself, before standing up and contemplating on his life.

How long had he spent here? When was he ever going to get out?

These were the most common thoughts he had as they always seemed to resonate inside his mind, just like his footsteps echoed in limbo with every step he took.

He sighed once more as he closed his eyes and allowed his mind to wander into his memories.

**(line break)**

_"SASUKE!"_

_"NARUTO!"_

_The two simultaneous shouts turned into a deafening blast as a dark blue and a bright orange blur raced towards each other in the valley of the end. _

_Once brothers and comrades, Sasuke had betrayed the very village he grew up in for the allure of more power from the twisted Snake-Sannin Orochimaru. Now empowered by Orochimaru's own cursed seal, Sasuke was on par with Naruto's Kyuubified state of power._

_As the two sped towards each other wielding their signature move. There was no hesitation between the two as one aimed to save and one aimed to kill._

_"RASENGAN!"_

_"CHIDORI!" _

_A tidal wave of pure energy exploded from the epicentre of the attacks as they collided. Sparks and whirlwinds of chakra sent spinning into the air as the infamous Justus clashed. As the oppressive energy died down, the only person standing victoriously over the orange clad ninja was the mutated Sasuke. The explosion seemed to have backfired on Naruto, the pure chakra energy being redirected into a blast that tore great gaping gashes into his body, blood painting the rock walls a brilliant crimson._

_"You were special Naruto. But I now surpass every power that you might have possessed."_

_He lifted the mutilated body up with one hand before casting it aside into the river, watching as it floated away with a look of barely masked contempt._

**(line break)**

**"You know you were lucky that he did not aim for your head, or else we really would have died."**

The great demon mused as he looked over the memories with the young blonde. Said blonde simply shrugged off the comment and replied.

"True death would have been better. I'm technically still dead. After all only my mind lives on in here I'm only living half a life, wasting away in limbo."

Both noticed the resentful tone in his voice.

"At any rate, I think almost anything is better than this colourless oblivion that I am confined to."

The blonde now closed his eyes as he drifted across the endless expanse of white, once again contemplating if he was ever going to escape.

Suddenly a giant tearing sound disrupted his stupor in a instant.

There were no sounds in limbo apart from himself. Ever.

His eyes snapped open and was suddenly greeted with the sight of a giant black void that was seemed to suck everything in the space in. Including himself. The odd feeling of cold wind suddenly touched his body for the first time in ages and his senses reawakened with the fact that there was still a real world out there.

He twisted and turned in the sudden pull he was caught in and tried to fight his way out of it, tensing long forgotten muscles and clashing against the unknown force. Abruptly his strength seemed to dissolve in to the emptiness and he fell, screaming though the white expanse. As he neared the giant black vacuum he saw though the darkness and shadow a giant pine tree with a radiant golden fleece hanging on the lowest bough.

_'Maybe, just maybe this isn't a bad thing…" _He thought softly before he tumbled into the void.

**(line break)**

Annabeth Chase was mind numbingly Bored.

It was almost a month after the quest for the golden fleece occurred, after all the excitement of getting Thalia back and after all the mysteries and astonishment, she was still mind numbingly bored.

She and Thalia spent a long time talking and gossiping on all the years Thalia spent as a tree, lost in limbo until she was brought back by the healing powers of the golden fleece. However after spending so much time away from all her friends and family it was comforting to know that Thalia had aged along with them and still kept the same personality she always had.

"What's going on Annabeth?" Said Thalia, her soft voice breaking Annabeth out of her depressive trance.

"Nothing...Just thinking about Nothing."

Thalia's eyes widened at the answer from the normally active girl before she reached down and hoisted Annabeth up by the arm.

"Come on genius. Were going for a walk."

And without another word she dragged the surprised girl out of the sitting position and around the camp.

Annabeth smiled after she remembered how good it felt to finally be reunited with a long lost friend and they walked around the camp once more talking about the latest weapons and architecture, gossiping and laughing as two friends should.

The sky rumbled above, thundering and illuminating the dark clouds with brilliant flashes of light. As the two walked past the strawberry fields and past the giant farm house they stopped to look at the thundering sky.

As the pair looked on at the rumbling clouds Thalia looked at Annabeth.

"It's a bad omen."

She stated as the sky continued its booming assault. The two nodded and quickly continued to walk around to the gigantic pine tree that Thalia once occupied.

Annabeth gasped as they neared the tree. There was a giant black hole forming in front of the golden fleece, and the only thing they could think of was Kronos and the Titans.

A sound for the alarm ripped through the camp as all patrol units sprinted towards the disturbance in full Greek battle armour.

"Annabeth! Thalia! What's happening to the tree!" Exclaimed Chiron, his horse body allowing him to reach the disturbance first.

Annabeth and Thalia looked completely lost as they watched the centaur investigating the abnormal rift.

The patrolling campers soon arrived and took one look at the hole before getting into positions.

"We can't seem to get close to it. There seems to be gravity forcing us back!"

"Secure the perimeter!"

"Surround the tree!"

"Protect the fleece at all costs!"

Orders were being shouted left and right and soon the entire tree was surrounded by campers wielding their celestial bronze swords and shields, all anticipating nervously the enemies approach.

However, none of the Titans or their allies came through the rift. No demon or giant roaring or any sounds of attack. Suddenly the black fissure seemed to intensify in vibration, the very force of it knocking some of the frontline guards over. Before they could even figured out what was happening, the hole disappeared, leaving only a blonde boy lying near the base of the tree, barely conscious and in bloody tatters of orange cloth with giant bloody wounds spreading across his body underneath his shredded clothes.

"I...I...am alive" The boy gargled out before fading away into blissful sleep in front of the astounded camp.

**(line break)**

So tell me what you think of this fic, the idea just popped into my head whilst drifting on the net so I thought I would give it a shot.

It would be awesome to get some feedback on this to see if you guys like the idea of it so far.

Tell me what you think of the character development and writing style please. I'm always trying to improve my writing.

Review

Review

Review

Review

Review

Review

Review

Review

Review


	2. Chapter 2

An: Forgot to put this in at the start.

Disclaimer: Don't own these genres. Only hopes and dreams.

**(Chapter Start)**

Naruto looked at sight he had almost forgotten.

Giant rusty metal pipes weaving in and out with a dark red chakra phasing in and out of the pipes at irregular intervals as it was sent around Naruto's body for healing. The chakra casting a malicious tone to the dark sewage like room.

**"It seems...after so long… we have escaped through a freak accident that even I'm unsure what the cause is."**

Naruto looked into the cage that housed the great demon Kyuubi. His questioning gaze asking the giant fox to continue.

**" Investigating our memories, I have found that there was already a tear in the existence we know as limbo, and it was a simply by chance that we happened upon that particular part of space to be caught inside the void." **The great demon paused, once again contemplating about their escape after many lifetimes stuck in limbo.

He spoke again in his inhumanly deep deafening voice.

**"Once again, I do not know of the exact circumstances that lead to it, but the tree we exited from acts very much like a portal from this world to limbo. Someone must have already used it to travel from limbo and back"**

"Will I be able to use my Juutsus when I wake up?" The question rang out in the room, echoing softly on the still water.

**"That I do not know, do not forget that the time you spent in limbo training your techniques and powers would all be wasted if your body cannot handle the strain."**

It was true. Naruto's body had reverted to the exact same state that it had entered limbo in, the mutilated and grievously wounded state that it had been left in when he had physically died.

**"We have spent a uncalculated time inside limbo and thus it would not be wise to speak of you experiences inside there. You know as well as I we were both on the edge of insanity at one point or another."**

Naruto nodded at his tenants logic, It would not go well for him if he told everyone in this world that he was a spirit that had existed for more than countless millennia. Much more simpler to pretend and act as a fourteen year old boy with a rough childhood that he himself could not remember.

"Do you know where we are Kyuubi?"

**"Defiantly not anywhere close to our home dimension."**

Naruto sighed, on a different world with different rules and different customs. A fantastic way to start of his rebirth into reality.

**"It is almost time to wake up Naruto. Your body is almost at one hundred percent and you need to find all the information you can. You were a Ninja after all."**

Jailor and prisoner looked at each other one last time before the former sighed once more and closed his eyes as he drifted into consciousness.

**(Line Break)**

It had been three days since the mysterious appearance of the stranger in Camp Half-blood and the news had spread through the camp like wildfire on a dry wind.

The stranger called "Naruto" was kept under lockdown in the Big House. A constant nonstop twenty-four hour surveillance and patrol checks. With a unidentified hostile human they were taking no chances as the cabins rotated shifts every three hours.

Naturally there was a general aura of annoyance and aggravation at the extra duties along with the stress of having a trespasser in camp that caused everyone to have short nerves for the time being.

Chiron and Dionysus had Naruto redressed into actual clothes and chained him in celestial bronze before locking him in the basement of the big house and watched curiously as his wounds seemed to heal themselves at a rapid pace unusual for a human.

Now three days later and still no sign of movement, the two camp leaders now found themselves in a tense one on one pinochle match. Chiron winning by a good twenty drachma when they were interrupted by a out of breath camper.

"Chiron! Mr D! The prisoner has begun showing signs of movement!"

Mr D almost glared at the camper for interrupting his game, before realising the importance of the message and teleporting to the Big House in a twirl of vines and grapes. Chiron sighed and bid the camper a job well done before galloping softly to the big house.

**(Line Break)**

They ancient duo looked down upon the unconscious blond whom was dressed in a bright orange shirt which had the words "Camp Half-blood" Stitched on the front and a pair of regal blue shorts.

Other than the eye-catching shirt and pants, the blond was chained to a bed and awaited questioning when he finally awoke.

Suddenly the blondes breathing slowed down to a steady and almost silent pace and his eyes snapped open, revealing azure blue eyes that were dull with boredom and curiosity.

"Who are you?" Chiron questioned the boy softly, his teaching nature kicking in even at moments like these.

"It is impolite to ask someone's name before giving your own" The boy drawled out in a condescending tone, his eyes giving nothing away.

"My name is Chiron and this is Mr D, we help run this camp for people in need of help or protection."

"Uzumaki Naruto."

A brief and extremely short reply as the boy inspected his surroundings with a watchful eye, twisting his wrists slightly and rolling his ankles.

"So your name is Uzumaki, boy?" Dionysus spoke for the first time since he entered.

"Who are you and how have you entered the boundary?" Naruto looked up at the plump red faced man before him and scoffed, causing Dionysus to turn a purplish hue.

"It's Naruto, you fool, and I have no idea were I am or what I am doing chained to a bed."

Dionysus looked ready to explode and Chiron pulled him back to cool off for a second.

"You are in Camp Half-blood, a place of refuge for half bloods like yourself, now please tell us where you are from and what your are here for."

"I don't know."

The same dull tone accompanied with a almost infuriating one of passiveness at the situation.

It seemed here Dionysus's short fuse finally blew as he stalked forward and looked Naruto in the eyes, using his godly powers to make him answer.

"Tell me...WHERE ARE YOU FROM!"

Dionysus roared into Naruto's face, willing him to tell the truth. However to Chiron and Dionysus's great surprise Naruto just blinked and shrugged nonchalantly.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

Just before Dionysus cursed the blonde Ninja back into oblivion Chiron pulled him back and whispered softly.

_"We won't get any answers out of him at this rate, we need to gain his trust before we make our move again. For some reason your mind altering powers have no effect on him, We will try again sometime else."_

Chiron turned back to the restricted blonde and spoke with a apologetic tone.

"We are sorry for the misunderstanding, We are in a middle of a war right now and cannot afford to be too careful in who comes into our camp in such a strange fashion."

Luckily the boy seemed to buy the explanation and once again to Chiron's and Dionysus's shock broke right through the celestial bronze without even sparing a breath.

He looked back up at them with a questioning gaze.

"A war between who?"

So began the retelling of history to Camp Half-bloods newest member.

**(Line Break)**

Zeus looked down upon the world from the towering height that Mount Olympus was. He had noticed a disturbance from Thalia's tree a month ago only to find out that his daughter that he once thought dead was now alive.

Whilst he was overjoyed at her rebirth he couldn't help but noticed a plan forming that had tell-tale signs of his father, Kronos, behind it.

Only yesterday he had felt a power exiting from Thalia's tree again, except this time it was...different. For the brief second it took to materialise into this world it had a power that seemed to surpass his own in a titanic wave of strength that as quickly as it came, disappeared.

However the feeling had not left them since that night three days ago. He could still remember the malicious energy that was behind the wave, the strange power that had even frightened him, the ruler of the gods.

Zeus sat back down on his throne as he looked around the pristine white and gold architecture of Olympus and back at the thundering Manhattan sky.

Even he did not know what the fates had planned for them.

**(End of chapter)**

Thanks so much for everyone who made a effort to tell me their thoughts last chapter, some reviews really made me think on where I want this story to go.

I know this chapter may be a bit boring but it is essential for as a kind of "build up"

I need peoples thoughts and opinions on how this chapter went to have a bench mark where I can aim for.

CaptureGod-Otamegane brought up a really god story idea that I might go for later on. So I would like to ask what you guys think of Naruto siding with the titans for this story?

Hopefully Naruto is not to Emo in this chapter, but he was in solitude for so long hes forgotten how to speak to people normally.

Once again I would like to hear your thoughts so please review.

Review

Review

Review

Review

Review

Review

Review


	3. Chapter 3

Ninja of Eternity: Chapter 3

* * *

In his entire life, Percy Jackson only hated three things with the ferocity and passion of a thousand suns. One of them was that lazy fat-ass boyfriend his mom had before she found Paul and the others were monsters and the odd titan that was out for his blood.

In fact the situation he was in right now only reminded him to put down another tick on why he hated the Titan army.

Percy groaned as he was chased through the halls of yet another high school by yet another pair of enormous giant hulking bulls with giant arms smashing everything in their paths.

(Just imagine a minotaur.)

Round the corner. Down the stairs. Whoops, there goes chemistry 103 and physics 23, ah shucks the stairwells collapsed.

Yes, chaos and devastation are two daily occurrences in Percy Jackson's life. He sprinted out of the wrecked science block and into the sports shed. Finally, some privacy!

He reached into his pocket and uncapped his sword, Riptide.

The celestial bronze materialized into his hand in an instant, turning around to face the bulls that had stalked and followed him into the shed. He readied his stance and with the adrenaline coursing through his body and the sword in his hand, Percy Jackson leapt into battle once more with a savage battle cry.

**

* * *

**

Naruto stopped outside this "High School" and inspected what would have been a perfectly normal environment if it were not for the towering column of smoke that rose menacingly over the property. Screams of fear and terror issued form the students as they ran from what appeared to be a rampaging fire from the Science department.

"We need to go find Percy, before it gets any worse!"

"What makes you think it will get any worse?" Naruto answered calmly, not recognising the difference in power between himself and his companion.

"He might die in there..." Annabeth Chase murmured, her blonde hair whipping in the windy climate, distress obvious in her voice. Naruto sighed and looked dead straight through the school entrance, his ears and nose picking up the sounds and smells of fighting despite the piercing screams and the harsh smell of burning.

Without a prompt or warning he seemed to vanish from reality, his image simply fading away with the wind.

Annabeth could only gape in amazement and anger as she was left behind.

Wild green eyes darting left and right, searching for an opening in the bulls defences. Widening and quickly relaying information quickly to the head just in time to dodge a feral swipe to his head. In fights there was no such thing as hesitation. One millisecond could mean the difference between life and death, and dying was not something Percy had on his top What-I-Want-To-Do-List.

Ignoring his opponents dual grunts and snorts of annoyance at failing to decapitate their enemy, the bulls charged at him, seemingly morphing the back of the shed from reality to fantasy.

_'Note to self: Avoid stampeding bulls' _He thought internally, ending up like the wall looked extremely painful and obviously fatal. Without wasting even the smallest amount of time, Percy rushed behind the pair of slightly winded bulls and sent two horizontal slashes across the pairs' backs.

A grunt of pain resonates from the bulls but one quickly recovers from the staggering blow and sends a haymaker straight into the Half-bloods waiting sword.

His guard was perfect, his stance was ideal, his judge of strength? Incorrect.

The blows sheer force turned into pure kinetic energy and sent the unlucky teenager straight back into the ruined shed. Pain immediately stabbed through his back and arms, the shock flinging his sword hilt deep into the concrete ground.

His sword.

It was _stuck_.

As cliché as it sounds, Percy Jackson was seeing stars.

He could only vaguely make out the two hulking shapes of the bulls readying themselves for one last charge that would no doubt send him straight to Hades. As the bulls grinded their hoofs along the concrete sending sparks showering into the air, Percy could only think his sombre and final thoughts before his untimely end.

_'What a way to go. Death by stupid bulls.'_

So as Percy was ready to die, he could only watch as the bulls launched themselves at him with frightening speed, horns pointed dead ahead at the target (him) that was about to be mutilated and destroyed.

Then they stopped.

It seemed incredible as it seemed time itself warped around the bulls and froze them.

_'Kronos?'_

Was his first thought, but the titan lord was still locked away, healing and not even close to a fraction of his power. He watched silently as lines of white hot flame sliced across the bulls bodies in a flash, incinerating the two animals from existence.

As his vision wavered and flickered he observed a blurry blonde haired man materialize in front of him. No words were spoken as he felt himself roughly picked up by one hand and fainted as he became unconcious, his entire world vanishing into a whirling, speeding tunnel of wind.

**

* * *

**

The first thing Percy Jackson heard when he came to was the familiar sight of Annabeth Chase scolding someone in a dense forest. Annabeth and the lush wilderness were all very recognizable, but the person in question however was someone he had never seen before.

Bright yellow hair and shocking blue eyes were the first thing he saw, six whisker like scars marked his cheeks and his impassive expression and intense stare evenly matched Annabeth angry and ferocious look.

"You could have killed him!"

"I didn't know."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DIDN'T KNOW?"

"I simply extracted the boy as fast as possible, as per your request."

"Two monsters just attempted to kill him! His injured body obviously can't possibly be durable enough to handle that ridiculous speed you were going!"

The argument seemed to be going nowhere. Annabeth's loud angry voice and furious stormy grey eyes seemingly grinding against the unknown man's cool exterior. He seemed to give up and shook his head softly before he stood up and walked evenly and calmly away into the forest.

"Wha-"

Percy's cracked voice choked through the clearing and startled Annabeth from her stupor.

"Are you alright Percy?"

Her worry-filled grey eyes stared down upon Percy's injured frame.

"Wh-Who? What?"

The questions barely made it out of Percy's exhausted body, and sent shudders of pain through his body in a wave of nauseating throbs. Annabeth placed a hand over his mouth to prevent him from talking further.

"That man is Naruto. I'm not sure where he came from or who sired him, I just know he can see very clearly through the mist. All Chiron told me to do was to watch him carefully and pick you up. The most important thing is that we get you back to camp. You've got a few broken bones but I'm sure Chiron will be able to fix you up later." Annabeth paused in her explanation. "Just go back to sleep. We'll be at camp the next time you wake up."

So without any further ado, Percy's eyes drooped shut and his mind sunk into blissful unconsciousness once again.

Naruto watched a small stream chirp and splash as it travelled at a quick pace across the wilderness. The serene and elegant moonlight reflected off the smooth water, and sent luminescent lights dancing around the small clearing he stood in.

**" I hope you have a good way of explaining the gifts I bestowed upon you Naruto. These so called "Half-Bloods" will not take kindly that they are housing a demonic god of sorts."**

The statement rung inside his mind with a dark tone, although Kyuubi's last words were also accompanied by a soft snicker from the giant fox. Naruto sighed at the warning, he knew the powers he had displayed would no doubt be told to the head of the camp before it would be passed on to the gods. (Or perhaps they already knew about it beforehand?)

Perhaps the best way was to simply hide Kyuubi's power and explain the elemental manipulation as a technique from long ago. Technically it was the truth, but only after leaving out the fact that after so long practicing his Jutsuus he had long lost the need for any hand seals, his body already learning the correct way to manipulate chakra to use it in any shape or form.

Having a demon to teach you and upgrade your body was just one of the few perks of being a jinchuuriki.

A crackle of twigs and dried leaves caused a quickly thrown glance behind his back. Annabeth stood behind Naruto with a look of intense curiosity.

"How do you move so fast?"

Naruto exhaled with annoyance. This feat would have been so simple to answer back when he was a ninja, simply push chakra to your limbs to increase your acceleration, strength and endurance. Sadly he had to choose his words and answers carefully in this world, or else suspicion would instantly arise.

_'Guess it's the same everywhere, different always means dangerous in some shape or form.'_

"You are a smart girl Annabeth Chase. You were born with genius and knowledge, being a child of this...Athena. Just like yourself, I was born with this ability, I do not know how to teach it, but I simply know how to do it myself."

Annabeth seemed to accept the answer, my powers no doubt reminding her of people with strange abilities that she herself were familiar with. She looked at me once more before beginning the walk back to her unconscious friend.

"We leave in 10 minutes." Was all that was said before she was blocked by the encroaching branches.

Naruto could easily sense she was a thinker and not a fighter. Just like that Percy boy was a brawl over brains kind of fighter.

Kind of like how he used to be.

However if one of the most potent Half-bloods in existance was this weak, and the son of one of the "Big Three" no less, he wondered how strong a god could truly be.

He looked around the moonlit clearing for the last time that night before gracefully following his companion, leaving the area.

* * *

Sorry about the long wait. I was on holiday and did not have any access to my laptop to update this story. Guys ever go to Japan/ Epic place there. Epic people. Epic places. Epic everything really. Epic haunted hospital too, but that is another story.

I hope you enjoyed this and the semi-fight scene I've ever written, so I really need your feedback on this. How am I going to get better if you don't tell me whats wrong?

I'm still thinking about the complete powers for Naruto so If you have a idea, tell me in your review and I'll put it in a poll next chapter or so.

R&R pls! Your feedback is awesome!

Review!

Review!

Review!

Review!

Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to all those that reviewed last chapter. Always great to see people giving up some time to tell me what they think!

Chapter: 4

* * *

Leaning against the tree he supposedly appeared from, Naruto closed his eyes and steadied his breathing. Even as his eyes were closed he still heard and felt the soft footsteps of someone approaching the tree at a slow and irregular pace. Soft grass slowly trudged underfoot as the person approached, the sound stopping right next to Naruto and waited a second before it started to speak.

"I never thank you for saving my life the other day."

Naruto turned his head and stared unflinchingly at Percy, the gaze making the boy unwillingly flinch slightly. Naruto returned to look at the camp and simply stayed silent as Percy stood in front of him.

"How old are you anyway? You don't look much older than the seniors at the camp."

Naruto slowly lifted his eyes to met Percy's questioning stare, "Listen boy, ask what you will but I will only answer the questions on a need-to-know basis and the way I see it, no one actually needs to know anything."

He paused to let the message sink in before continuing to speak, "When I saved you that day, it was out of the necessity that I complete my given mission. That mission was to retrieve you and bring you back to this Camp-Half-Blood alive. You do not need to thank me."

Percy was shocked at the neutrality in Naruto's tone. He was obviously not registering what Naruto meant by 'saving his life out of pure obligation rather than out of his own thoughts and actions'. Nothing more nothing less.

Percy remembered extremely clearly what had happened with the bulls at his school, it was a horrible experience being pummelled by the two monsters but it was even worse that he lost. Naruto had simply obliterated them without breaking a sweat whilst he was soundly beaten.

Percy was about to ask how Naruto was so powerful before he was beaten to the chase by Naruto himself.

"Yes." He began, "You are most likely wondering about why you lost that day and why I won against those animals."

There was another pause, as If he was contemplating what to say next.

Naruto stood up and looked Percy dead in the eye and said, "Simply put, you are weak."

Each word and every syllable was spoken with the utmost neutrality. The blonde had no expression of resentment or scorn, to Naruto it was simply the truth.

This time the shock couldn't restrain itself and manifested in the form of anger and frustration at the blatant insult.

Now like most half-bloods, Percy had ADHD and was a great fighter. Probably the best one in the camp. He had the best reflexes and one of the sharpest minds in battle. However, ADHD also made Percy behave like many half-bloods: impulsive, angry and often forgetful of what was lying underneath the underneath.

Although Percy did not really get irritated at a simple and (what seemed to be) a petty insult, he was frustrated because he came all the way to see the blonde to thank him, yet in return found a mock of his skills. Needless to say the frustration managed to build up a momentum and morphed to anger in a single second, completely forgetting the power that blonde had previously displayed.

_'I'll show him __weak__.'_

One challenge to a spar later, Percy stalked off towards the training arena. The two found themselves walking towards it, each thinking different thoughts.

Percy had only contemplated the strange warrior that had insulted his pride and ability.

Naruto was aiming along the lines of opening Percy's eyes to what true strength really was.

* * *

Percy had already uncapped Riptide and was waiting for Naruto to take one of the lesser mass-produced swords, but Naruto only beckoned for Percy to initiate the fight.

All at once, Percy leaped into action, jumping forward without hesitation and prepared to unleash a devastating blow on Naruto. As the blade sliced through the air Percy watched through Adrenaline charged eyes as his sword was stopped dead by a small triangular knife that seemed to appear out of nowhere.

The vibrations from the blow resonated down his blade, turning his fingers numb while his opponent, like the day before, seemed to be perfectly fine from the strike. Percy gritted his teeth and clutched the hilt of Riptide tighter.

Percy spun round with his sword trying every manoeuvre each and every technique that he had picked up over the few years he had been a half-blood. Conversely, none of Percy's offensive tactics worked and before he had any time to adjust to any new means of attack, he was on the defensive in less than a blink of an eye.

The little knife flashed before his eyes in a whirlwind of metal, Percy's sword flashing left and right, barely attempting to keep up with the small blade. His arms began to ache from the pure effort used to block just one strike from Naruto's blade.

Then as quickly as it begun, it ended.

Percy was on his knees exhausted like he had never fought before and looked shakily up towards Naruto.

_Nothing._

There was absolutely nothing wrong with him. No sweat, nor irregular breaths and pants. Just the same calm and tranquil expression that Naruto always maintained with a flash of disappointment under the normally impassive blue eyes.

Naruto sighed deeply into the afternoon sky, "If you're as important as Chiron says you are, then you have a long path to walk before you come even close to becoming a worthy fighter." He stared down at Percy with something akin to regret in his eyes and shook his head.

"Weak."

The word echoed around the empty stadium and drilled into the defeated warrior on the ground, watching as the sand grinded beneath the fists of the raging camper that was lying in the centre.

Naruto turned and left quickly, his slow and even steps leaving behind a floored Percy Jackson. The defeated camper turned to lie on his back with a loud groan of discomfort, Percy's eyes filled with anger and hate as he looked at Naruto's retreating figure.

The walk from the arena back to the Hill with the Pine tree always felt longer with the lingering stares of campers of all ages and sizes. Narutp reached his destination and lent his back against the cool bark sighing before closing his eyes to the world…

…Only to open them again inside his mind, recognising the familiar sewer like room, and ankle deep water appeared instantly as he lowered his consciousness into the seal room.

Two giant menacing glowing eyes appeared in front of the cage on the far side of the room. Red light illuminating the room in a ominous haze.

**"Was there a need to be so harsh? You know he will only grow to resent you."**

"It wasn't about being harsh, Kyuubi." Naruto answered with a more expressive voice then he usually spoke with.

He turned around to look at the giant pipes that covered almost every surface apart from the floor, "It was about making an impression."

* * *

Grover Underwood crashed down beside Percy on the Poseidon dinner bench, the movement rattling the single camper and his meal as the satyr bounced onto the seat.

"So" Grover began, "Why do you look so upset?"

Percy glanced over and growled, "I was beaten in a fight by Naruto."

Grover's eyes widened at the news. After all Percy was one of the best swordsmen to ever pass through Camp Half-Blood and it was news when someone like that was beaten. Grover swallowed as if apprehensive of his next question, "Badly?" He asked tentatively, almost afraid of the answer he would receive.

"Badly." Percy echoed Grover angrily. Truth to be told, Percy knew exactly why he had gotten so worked at Naruto's comment about him being weak. He had gotten angry because he knew it was true.

_Too weak to save his mother._

_Too weak to keep his friends safe._

_Too weak to keep himself safe._

His entire being ached after only one encounter with the blonde enigma. He was mentally distraught and he physically felt like he was on fire. Only after the initial anger had subsided had he realised how much each blow and block truly felt and it was a shock to realise his real limits after all this time.

Percy looked back down at his dinner and began slowly cutting up the food with his tired fingers, arms shaking at the simple effort it took. He slammed his arms down on the table in annoyance but immediately regretted it after the searing pain it caused ripped through his upper body.

Percy didn't know why, but even though he knew he was wrong, even though he had seen the error of his ways, he couldn't help but resent Naruto.

Grover could only pat Percy's back as his friends expression began to darken while hate and animosity grew in a small seed at the back of his mind.

Naruto overlooked the fields of the camp from his vantage point, yet despite the orange glow of the setting sun warming his face and the wild smell of the ocean breeze with the hint of strawberries, he felt…

_Annoyed._

For the entire time he had been here Naruto was always watched. He never knew who, as the Half-bloods had no chakra system nor did they had any energies that he could track them by, but he always could feel the eyes watching from afar monitoring his every move.

_It was like he was being confined._

He knew he wasn't welcome here and was probably only alive now due to some greater powers commanding the camp to sustain his existence. But it was like how his life always used to be.

_Different is dangerous._

They would always resent him for being different, for not being one of them, for not being _normal_.

After escaping a millennia in forced confinement only to end up eventually captured by these "gods" was not a good way to kick off his second existence. Naruto sighed and made up his mind. He would always feel a semi balance of gratefulness at this camp for giving him the means to escape, but he wanted to live properly now, without the times of war restricting him once again.

**"Guess you're really going to leave?"**

"Yeah," Naruto answered the demon aloud, speaking softly to the night late afternoon wind, "Yeah I am." his blue eyes gazed towards civilization far away and started walking in its direction, his body fading away with the wind as he dashed off to begin his journey.

From afar, a pair of amber eyes widened in dread as they watched him departure from camp and rushed towards the Big House in a hastened fury, intent on warning his superior on what had just transpired.

* * *

Dionysus frowned at the news that was delivered by the frightened Apollo camper, an angry Dionysus was someone you did not want to be even remotely near with, unless you wanted to lose your mind to insanity in the most painful way possible.

With a wave of his hand he dismissed the panicked camper and left himself alone to ponder on what to do next. The arrival of this Naruto had troubled him from the start, his immense power and his attitude had already given himself a decretory place in Dionysus's eyes and abandoning the camp only served to decrease the image of this anomaly. He mentally cursed as he forgot to change the borders of the camp to keep Naruto from escaping the eye of the gods.

'Father must be informed.' he decided, and stood up from his chair.

As the floorboards creaked underfoot and the day turned to night, he swore that he would find out what this Naruto truly was and why he had come to this world.

The war between the Gods and Titans was still raging strong underneath the bonds of society they now lived in. Uzumaki Naruto, Dionysus had cursed the day he had been sent here but what he did not know or predict that he would only be a drop in the bucketful of people whom would come to resent and fear the strange beings name in the future.

Even though the god of wine hated Naruto like he hated many, many people in the world, he knew that Naruto could be essential in turning the tide of the war some way or another.

_'Let us hope,' _Dionysus thought,_ 'We find him before the Titans do.'_

_

* * *

_Okay this is a rap to chapter 4. I can happily say the starting chapters are over from here on out and I can really get started on writing more of the plot. Ill also be increasing the word length per chapter so it will end up being 3000 a chapter or so.

I have just set up a poll in my account, just click on my profile and look for the poll on the topside pf the poll is for what powers Naruto is going to have so **VOTE** for the one you want to see in this story.

Once again tell me how you felt on this chapter, was it good? Bad? Horrible? Rushed? You tell me and I'll make it better!

So **VOTE IN THE POLLS! **

**REVIEW! **

**VOTE!**

**REVIEW!**

**VOTE!**

**REVIEW!**

**VOTE!**

**REVIEW!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry about the extremely late update, exams coming up soon and my free time is being diverted to studies for now.

So for the first real fight for Naruto, and my first attempt at writing a reasonable fight.

CHAPTER 5

* * *

A young woman raced through the morning dew, cutting swiftly across the fog bank and lightly racing across the wilderness. Auburn hair gathered into a swift ponytail waved as the figure danced above the twisting roots below. Graceful was the best way to describe this figure as her lithe frame seemed to fly through the air with every movement and action made.

Landing elegantly in a small clearing left with nothing but a long extinct camp fire, Artemis of the hunt watched the remnants of ash disperse into the wind.

_"You __must__ find him. Detain him as swiftly and as efficiently as possible."_

Her soft, silvery moon like eyes watched carefully for the small minute marks in the ground that revealed the path of her prey. Eyes narrowing as she found her first indication of travel, she quickly sprang into motion once more, blurring through the forest in chase of her mission.

_"We cannot afford for an anomaly such as him to fall into the titans' grasp."_

Zeus had come personally from Olympus for this mission, arriving at where she and her hunters had set camp in a flash of lightning, scorching the ground as he descended. This "Uzumaki Naruto", she had decided was a strange being indeed, arriving upon the earth in a fashion that had quickly drew the attention of most of the Gods. There was no doubt that the blond enigma was a force to be reckoned with. Reportedly able to defeat Poseidon's son easily and capable at moving at seemingly untraceable speeds, this immediately put him on the watch lists of every god residing in the Manhattan area.

Then he vanished.

Leaving Camp Half-Blood in an unexpected manner and disappearing from the face of the earth. It had almost been a week before Artemis was sent on this retrieval mission, now almost two weeks later there seemed to be almost no progress in catching up to the elusive being. There were barely any travel marks on the ground, no footprints nor any indication of movement along the ground. The leaves amongst the trees did not seem to be unbalanced, as if a flying creature flew past them and there was no scent for her to follow.

There was only a insignificant and minuscule indent in the middle branches of trees every twenty meters to show that there had been any motion of travel at all. This was no doubt one of the hardest tracking missions she had ever undertaken and yet there was nothing in her vast history of knowledge to recognise the system which her quarry travelled.

After chasing Naruto day and night without rest she finally noticed the miniscule wounds in the tree bark become more recent and fresh, a gradual process that increased as she quickened her pace. Silently and swiftly Artemis chased after her prey with renewed vigour, deducing him to only be a day ahead at most.

Her serene eyes narrowed in anticipation of the coming fight, and leaving only the faint laughter of the wind behind, she disappeared into the trees.

* * *

Her heart seemed to thud in her ears, each beat thumping her chest softly as she drew even nearer to her prey. Hands stretching and eyes narrowing, Artemis's body began to change itself for maximum efficiency in taking down her prey.

Artemis knew she was only an hour behind at most, looking at the starry sky she knew that he would have stopped to rest and she could easily immobilise him when he was least expecting it. Artemis continued to flicker across the dense woodland at an inhuman pace but almost immediately stopped at the sight of light flashing through the curtain of leaves.

Her breath slowed down to near inaudible decibels.

A silvery white bow materialized in her hand in a soft glow of moon light, reaching up to her quiver of arrows she loaded her bow and glided towards the light.

Contact.

This was the first sight of the quarry she had chased for weeks and truth to be told Artemis was a bit disappointed.

Male. Blond hair. Blue eyes.

Artemis mind breaking up the information her eyes saw in as little pieces as possible, A worn black trench coat that had obviously seen better days than the harsh travelling it had witnessed firsthand. Nondescript black pants with a bulge on the right side, and a plain white undershirt. This was the site that gritted after one of her most challenging hunts yet.

Yes for some reason she was very disappointed.

Resisting the urge to sigh in her disappointment, Artemis lifted he bow and silently crept round to her prey, the thick knotted branch she crouched on providing an excellent vantage point of her target. Her eyes honed in upon the base of his neck. The location she chose would sent the target into a near-death state for more that forty two hours, plenty of time to carry him back to mount Olympus. Lifting her bow with a noiseless movement and silently blessing her arrow to fly straight and true, Artemis aimed once more and pulled the bow string taunt. As the tension build up in her bow and power seemed to resonate from the wood Artemis quickly let go.

Her form was perfect.

Her aiming was immaculate.

The accuracy and speed, inhuman.

Yet in the end it was all useless.

Artemis for the first time in her existence watched as her arrow was stopped dead in its tracks by a human.

Blue eyes snapping open and his entire body blurring into movement, Naruto easily caught the arrow in the palm of his hand. Artemis was shocked as he caught the arrow with ease and simply disappeared. Her blood went cold as she heard a low monotone voice reverberate from behind her.

"I believe this is yours?"

Artemis sprang forward into the clearing just in time to avoid the same arrow she herself had shot not even seconds ago. Her eyes widened in apprehension as she prepared to fight against her enemy.

* * *

**"Careful Naruto this is not going to be a easy fight. I think she is a god."**

Naruto eyes narrowed down at the prospect of returning to be captured.

"I must ask you" He spoke to the beautiful huntress, "Who are you?"

She glanced at him, her gaze regal and proud, "I am Artemis of the hunt young one, I know you are Naruto Uzumaki," Her eyes narrowed at this, "I have orders from Zeus himself to bring you back."

Naruto snorted in contempt and shook his head in disbelief. Glaring at the goddess and eyeing her two arm length hunting knives, he quickly retrieved a kunai and settled into a defensive guard.

Artemis wasted no time in attacking, sprinting forward in a burst of speed, her blades seeming to dissipate in arcs of silver and white, displaying sheer ferocity. However, Naruto was able to match her strikes with precise deflections with his kunai, but it was not going to be enough.

As Artemis gracefully rained down blow after blow upon the mysterious fighter, she saw as Naruto's muscles coiled to throw the small triangular knife towards her, but before the knife had even left his hand she quickly jumped and smashed her feet into his chest, the blow sending Naruto flying into a tree, a loud cracking noise splitting around the clearing.

Naruto groaned as he slowly and laboriously rose to his feet and brought his hand to his mouth, "I don't plan on going back." was all he said before closing his thumb and middle finger in a tight circle and shouting his attack.

**" KATON: GRAND FIREBALL!"**

A humongous fireball streaked across the clearing in an inferno of heat and flames. Artemis immediately began to sweat from the immense heat that radiated from the fireball. _'So much heat...It feels as if the entire atmosphere is burning up!' _She quickly dove out of the fires path and could only watch as it turned a tree into a smouldering pile of red hot ash.

Artemis never noticed Naruto glowing with a strange blue aura, she never noticed the air starting to saturate with moisture, she never noticed Naruto appearing behind her in a flash of yellow, however she did noticed the incantation of the technique that smashed her into the ground thirty meters away.

**"SUITON: TSUNAMI CRUSH!"**

As the moisture duplicated, trebled and quadrupled to form a gigantic tide in a split second, Artemis had no time to react as she was swept of her feet and hurtled into the ground with back breaking force.

Artemis rose shakily from her downed position, her auburn hair matted to her forehead. Stumbling as she rose Artemis stabbed both swords into the ground to steady herself after Naruto's onslaught. She noted his non-plussed expression and was shocked to find he seemed to have not exhausted a single sweat with a technique that injured a god itself.

_'How can he control the elements like that? Is he the son of a god? he can't be..."_

Artemis's slivery moon like eyes rose to meet Naruto's empathetic visage and quickly began her counter attack. Launching of her foot she hurled a hunting knife straight towards her enemy and as expected, Naruto simply sidestepped the throw and turned to face Artemis. But he was an eternity too slow.

A kick in his face with the force of a hundred trucks behind it sent him catapulting into the air, his nose instantly broken and blood dripping out like a broken faucet. Picking up her sword Artemis jumped after the limp body and slashed a bloody X into his chest before slamming both feet on Naruto to send him hurling back into the earth with a resounding crash the sound of breaking bones accompanying the initial impact.

Artemis shook her head, the water already sinking into her clothes and weighing her down.

"I am sorry young warrior. But you made your choice."

Ending on her regretful tone, she prayed he would find solitude in the afterlife and began to return to Mount Olympus to report her failure leaving the deep crater with the broken body behind her.

Then she felt it.

It was like gravity increased a hundredfold in the area she stood in, even though she was a god, Artemis immediately fell to her knees as her eyes tried to bulge out of their sockets. A strangled gasp forced its way from her rapidly deflating lungs as she tried to breathe. Artemis turned her head to look at what was happening and she gasped silently in astonishment.

A dark and deep menacing red seemed to rise up from the crater in a wispy haze. A primal and menacing aura resonated from the core of the crater and Artemis's very being told her to flee in terror. But she couldn't.

"**A**A**A**R**R**R**G**G**G…"**

A dual demonic and human voice seemed to grate out of the crater in and unearthly tremor, the malicious red glow shining even brighter as the demonic cries ripped through the entire forest. For the first time in uncounted millennia, Artemis of the hunt felt true fear.

A clawed hand shrouded in the demonic red energy rose up and slammed down on the edge of the crater, threatening in its simple action and burning away the air itself as if to feed its ever growing hunger.

_'Run!'_

Artemis told herself, Pride was not worth dying over she tried to tell her body, but her limbs were locked. She could only watch fearfully as this unknown entity seemed to crawl itself out from Tarturus itself in a inferno of blood and fire.

The second hand came up, Armageddon held in the demons right hand as it descended upon in an earth shattering crash.

The goddess did not know one could even feel this way. As if every one of her most primal instincts had come alive and simply screamed at her to run. To try and live. No matter how much her instincts told her to run. To flee, she would not. Her pride would always come before surrender.

Slowly and surely the head of the demon came up, A demented parody of a fox lifting its head up, grinning as if insane. His mutated skin blackened under the burning aura, Uzumaki Naruto lifted his head and roared. The entire seemed to be set ablaze with the power behind this act. Every tree burned and charred whilst every plant and leaf turned into a deadly dance of flames and fire.

It was hell on earth.

As Artemis stood in what she thought was going to be her final fight she materialized her bow and reached back into her quiver and revealed her finest arrow.

Elegant in design and flawless in craftsman's ship, Artemis's arrow seemed better fit for a crossbow than her smooth bow, but it made no difference. As she loaded her bow and began channelling her godly power into her weapon, the entire arrow began to glow with a shining light, every immaculate line glowed with power as she turned her gaze upon her enemy.

Even through the haze of red and demonic light, she could still see the burning blue stare of Naruto looking back at her.

Looking at him now Artemis realised that no matter how many people they sent, he would never willingly go back, he would keep on fighting until he died and the best thing she could do right now was to attempt to bring about his death.

As Naruto opened his snout a blood red sphere of fire began to spin rapidly inside his mouth.

Artemis's arrow glowed a heavenly white, cutting through the oppressive atmosphere in a beautiful breath taking shine.

As the fireball grew to humongous proportions and the glowing arrow's light reached the intensity of the sun, each combatant screamed their attack to the heavens.

"SHINING STRIKE!"

"**KYUBIKO IMARI!"**

The attacks sped towards each other in a combustion of heat and energy.

Ivory clashed with Crimson.

They collided and exploded in a supernova of blood red and iridescent white and Artemis blacked out.

_'What is he?" _Was her last thought as the entire forest faded to white. Bleeding ichor, the golden blood of the gods, Artemis collapsed, defeated.

* * *

Sorry if its a bit short

Kyūbiko Imari : Menacing ball

*Artemis is not dead btw.

If anyone out there can think of a less cliché and cheesy name for Artemis's move I'll appreciate it greatly.

Once again some reviews on this chapter and how the fight went.

Too fast?

Boring?

Lame?

Tell me in a REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Grey ashen a barren. This post apocalyptic setting was all that remained of the once vibrant and colourful forest. The thousand ashen graves of dead trees encroaching the land seemed to have been burned into nothingness by the intense heat. The surviving wilderness looked as if their wooden shells were torched in agony and their blackened rotting corpses were grasping at the air.

The entire decrepit clearing was circled by giant wreaths of whispering ash carried softly on haunting carpets of the whispering wind. The previous battle that had taken place just moments before had not left a single aspect of this forest untouched, and as rain began to pour it seemed as the very heavens above were crying for the devastation wreaked here.

As the final vestiges of smoked curled up and vanished from the charred earth one pool of liquid silver opened up weakly to survey her ruined surroundings.

Artemis was defeated.

Ichor bled freely on to the ground. Every twitch of her body sent white hot pain searing through her entire consciousness, threatening to send her back into the dark abyss. Her skin, once a pale and ethereal white, was now smouldering with red hot burns and slashes that scattered from head to toe.

Even her harsh cry of pain was weak as her entire vision inverted in a ironclad grasp of fire and flesh.

Her silver eyes stared into the two deep, burning coals of hatred "**May this... Go as a warning to the other Gods." **He said, his voice echoing with the undercurrent of demonic energy, distorting it into a horrific rasp that grated against the goddess's very being.

**"May this show...That even the greatest of all hunters... Can end up as the prey..."**

Naruto's arm twisted back in an instant. His entire fist seemed to glow with the power of chaos itself, his entire body illuminated with a shining flare that shone with the fury of a thousand suns.

**"Now...Die quickly, Artemis the Hunted..."**

Artemis looked at her killer dead in the eyes. Even though her body and pride were shattered, her resolve would not falter, not even in the face of death. Her silver eyes looked into his twin infernos and prepared for the final blow. Naruto wasted no time in releasing his coiled arm, muscles raging forward in a cataclysmic finale to end this Goddess's life forever.

In a split second, the world relit in an almighty blaze of power. The conflagration shone as if a solar flare had lit in the centre of the battleground. But to their surprise, the fire and brimstone was washed away in a crashing tide of water, gushing out from underground in a amazing torrent of sheer oceanic power. At once, steam flooded the air, obscuring the area in a white hot blanket before strong winds roared and banished the cloud from existence.

The scene was indeed strange if not awe inspiring.

Obsidian black rock rose from the underground to clamp around Naruto's demonic form in an effort to stall the mighty force. Tortured souls seemed to be etched into the very matter of the rocks, with pain and agony seeming to ooze from the unholy compound in a thick black haze. The entire earth of the forest was knee deep with churning water, frothing and rippling in a storm of fury, lightning flashing into the air leaving trails of blinding radiance in it's wake.

The furious inferno halted, the Goddess inches away from her death.

Naruto looked down at the otherworldly rock stalling his killing blow, and with a twitch of annoyance, demolished the restraints with a earth shattering crush, the black rock dematerializing with silent wails of agony as it returned to the underworld.

"Leave Artemis."

An electrifying voice charged through the clearing with authority and power, the defeated Goddess disapearing in a flash of heavenly silver as she obeyed her orders with no hesitation or question. One does not second guess her saviours after all.

The moment the glow left, three Gods stood side by side in cohesion to stop the force that almost decimated one of their own.

Zeus, Poseidon and Hades had once again reunited in a common quest to defeat a threat.

A god, no matter how weak or strong will not be able to reach a position of great power without a mesure of terrifying strength to back up each and every word he speaks. Naruto, no matter how long he has been alive, or how long he has remained encased in the fabric of time, still was not made, nor born, from existence to be a omnipotent divine power.

The three beings in front of him, however, _**were**_.

Water, hellfire and lightning danced around the clearing at a frightning velocity similiar to a elemental hurricane. Naruto watched the three Gods in front of him, demonic blood pounding through his body in a haze of fury, the sense of cowardice and the instinct to flee discarded long ago in his existance, leaving only the sheer force of killing intent alone.

Three almighty Gods taking vengeance on an outsider that challenged one of their own.

An anomaly fighting for his right to live.

There was no need for proper etiquette as both sides sped towards each other with only the purpose of leaving as the victor.

A bursting corona of vicious lightning ripped itself towards Naruto who quickly jerked his body out of the way, the area behind him lighting ablaze in a glow of radiant electricity. Clenching his fist in a firey rage, he shot towards the source of the lightning in a flaming streak of heat, aiming at Zeus's head with the intent to sear the god's head from his sholders.

At once tides hurtled aginst his charge and Poseidon burst out of the water and slammed his fire into the fox-like demon, tearing though flesh and blood only to have the force of the demonic power redirected to him. Poseidon let out a gasp of pain as the attack plowed into him like a great roaring storm, blood immediately curdling as it came into contact with the scorching fist, causing Poseidon to be expelled from the water and slammed into the ground with a deafening collision.

Ripping the celestial bronze trident from his flesh with a bone wrenching snare, Naruto had no time to recover as an invisible fist struck his head, turning his entire body lopsided and throwing him off his feet. Immediately resorting to his sense of smell as his wounds burnt shut, the taste of the undead thick in the air as he located Hades and slammed the ground with his clawed hands. A humongous fissure erupted from the ground in a explosion of debris and water, slamming shut the moment Naruto felt Hades had fallen in.

Turning towards his original target, his blood red eyes locked onto a pair of furious electric irisis and could not avoid a bolt of lightning that Zeus had been preparing.

Pain unlike no other tore out from his chest as the bolt sliced its way through it and into the worlds behind, the sharp cackle of static flaring around him as he was impaled onto an overhanging tree from the sheer force of the blow.

Naruto with a mindless fury decimated the tree behind him, disintegrating the wood into a cloud of dust, a horrific howl of vengence roared through the clearing. Naruto blasted a sphere of eye-scorching red at Zeus. The god nimbly dodged out of the way only to see five razor sharp claws rip down his waist and into his leg like a hot knife through butter.

A roar of pain tore through Zeus's throat as he felt himself cripple and fall, the pain too great to bear, his flesh cauterizing instantly as he felt the claws maim his body. Almost blinded by pain, Zeus splashed into the water with a electrifying sizzle.

Steam still rose continuously into the air from the evaporating water around Naruto. He tried to find his enemies but was unable to.

He let his guard drop.

In an instant, unholy rock clamped down on his entire being and began draining Kyuubi's influence whilst he watched in rage as Zeus dragged himself back up from the depths.

"You fought valiantly, Demon..." he began, eyes exhausted with pain and anger, "But it is time your spree comes to an end...BEGONE!" At Zeus's command, the rock exploded from the outside in, jagged sharps tearing gaping wounds into Naruto's body, the water encasing the tortured soul in a sphere of raging water that pummeled his body at every turn.

The three Gods looked at each other, and with a unspoken command, invoked their powers and obliterated Naruto from this existence.

As each God driffted back into each other's realm, each tending to their different wounds, they were all left with haunting feeling, wondering what would happen if a force like that ever returned back into the mortal realm.

* * *

Deep inside a unreconizable hell of cataclysmic fire and destruction, an unrecognizable body began to slowly regenerate, scraps of flesh barely knitting together and disfigured muscles reparing itself with an agonizing pace.

Lava and fire flowed freely of this beings chest and it's tortured body trembled and quaked.

Eyes burned with hatred and a crash of deafening red power erupted from his remains.

A molten mouth gaped open and its entire being screamed for vengeance.

The world...would live to see its destruction

* * *

Okay... crappy ending I know, plus a really long wait period for which I am sorry. Holidays are uncontrollable you know?

Anyways, because I just came back and need to get back into the swing of writing can you guys give me some feedback if you thought my writing has changed or theres a problem you think me and my beta missed then please tell me.

Sorry for the length but ill have the next chapter up very soon.

Please review!


End file.
